Please Recall
by GreenRaindrops
Summary: Shinji versucht alles in seiner Macht stehende, um Natsuki für sich zu gewinnen. Diese jedoch hat schon mit merkwürdigen Träumen zu kämpfen, da hatte Shinji ihr gerade noch gefehlt. Sie kann ihn ohnehin nicht ausstehen. Oder...?
1. Alltäglicher Familienwahnsinn

**Please Recall **

A Love Story

**Kapitel 1:  
Alltäglicher Familienwahnsinn **

"Natsuki, Schatz, du kommst noch zu spät zur Schule, komm endlich raus da!", rief Marron ihrer 15-jähriger Tochter zu, die sich schon seit einer halben Stunde im Badezimmer verbarrikadiert und seitdem kein Lebenszeichen von sich gegeben hat.  
Ihr Mann Chiaki, ein angesehener Arzt, stellte einen Teller Pancakes auf den Tisch und drückte seiner Frau einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Beruhige dich, Shinji ist doch da und kann sie mit dem Auto mitnehmen, nicht wahr?" Er warf Shinji, der am Küchentisch der Nagoyas saß und munter Pancakes in sich hineinstopfte, einen fragenden Blick zu. Shinji, mit vollem Mund außerstande, eine angemessene Antwort zu geben, nickte mehrmals euphorisch mit dem Kopf und bekam leuchtende Augen. Bei seinem Anblick musste Marron schmunzeln.  
Shinji war der Sohn ihrer besten Freundin Miyako Minazuki, ehemals Toudaji, die mit Yamato verheiratet war. Darüber hinaus war Shinji noch jemand ganz anderer, aber das war eine andere, längere Geschichte...  
Plötzlich erschien Natsuki wie aus dem Nichts neben ihrer Mutter und stierte den fröhlichen, essenden Shinji wütend an. "Was macht der denn schon so früh hier?!", polterte sie auch schon drauflos und deutete anklagend auf ihren ungeliebten Nachbar. Sie konnte Shinji wirklich nicht ausstehen, vor allem, weil er sie nie in Ruhe ließ und ständig unpassende Kommentare von sich gab. Außerdem war er faul, unverschämt und schwänzte immer das Basketballtraining.  
Sie hatte schon immer eine Abneigung gegen ihn gehabt.  
"Guten Morgen, Fy... Natsuki, meine Liebste!", begrüßte Shinji sie, nachdem er sich beeilt hat, einen großen Bissen runterzuschlucken und grinste sie an.  
Natsuki schnaubte aber nur verächtlich und dreht sich von ihm weg. Sie nahm sich eine Scheibe Brot und belegte diese mit Käse, ohne auch nur in die Nähe des Küchentisches zu kommen.  
"Was soll das überhaupt? Es reicht mir schon, ihn als Nachbar zu haben und ständig sehen zu müssen, aber dass er jetzt auch noch von morgens bis abends hier rumhängt, das ist doch nicht auszuhalten!", schimpfte sie und steigerte sich noch mehr in ihre Wut rein.  
"Das stimmt gar nicht", protestierte Shinji empört. "Ich bin überhaupt nicht von morgens bis abends hier. Aber..." Er hielt inne. "...wenn du dir das wünschst, könnte sich das einrichten lassen!" Marron verkniff sich das Lachen, als Shinji Natsuki – wie er glaubte – unwiderstehlich zuzwinkerte und sie die Hände zu Fäusten ballte und ihn zornig anfunkelte. "So weit kommt's noch!", warf sie ihm an den Kopf und verschwand türeknallend in ihrem Zimmer.  
Chiaki, der das ganze Geschehen einfach ignoriert hatte – er und Marron waren schon daran gewöhnt – seufzte nur laut auf und setzte sich neben Shinji an den Tisch, um seine Zeitung aufzuschlagen und sich darin zu vertiefen.  
"Gibtsch nich' noch mehr Pancakesch?", mümmelte Shinji mit vollem Mund und Marron warf einen Blick auf den Teller, der nun vollkommen leer war. "Nein", gestand sie etwas ratlos. "Das waren die Letzten... Du hast ja einen gesunden Appetit." Sie lächelte Shinji an und räumte den Tisch ab. Der junge Mann grinste sie an. "Mama weigert sich mittlerweile welche zu machen. Gut, dass es sie wenigstens hier noch gibt." "Kluge Mutter. Und stattdessen gehen wir hier bald pleite, wenn du weiterhin täglich den Vorrat an Lebensmitteln verdrückst, den wir drei in einer Woche nicht schaffen", bemerkte Chiaki trocken, ohne von seiner Zeitung aufzusehen. Marron warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu. "Hör nicht  
auf ihn, du bist hier immer willkommen, und das weißt du auch", sagte sie freundlich zu Shinji und ohne ihren Ehemann anzusehen, boxte sie Chiaki, der just in diesem Moment hinter der Zeitung mit den Augen rollte, mit der Faust auf die Schulter, ohne auch nur das geringste von ihrem Lächeln an Shinji einzubüßen. Shinji grinste. "Danke Marron. Ich mochte dich schon immer viel lieber als diesen Geizhals." Er deutete mit dem Kopf Richtung Chiaki, der fassungslos seine Morgenlektüre sinken ließ und den Jungen anstarrte. "Das ist also der Dank...", fing er an, wurde aber jäh von Shinji unterbrochen, der dem Familienvater freundschaftlich auf die Schulter klopfte. "Schon gut, Alter! Ich verzeih dir und komme morgen früh wieder, dann hast du hoffentlich wieder Pancakes, schließlich musst du dein Versprechen ja einhalten, nicht wahr?" Sprach's und verschwand blitzschnell mit einem "Ich warte auf Natsuki im Auto!" aus der Wohnung.  
Chiaki sah ihm mit zusammengekniffenen Augen hinterher. "Vergisst der eigentlich nie was?", knurrte er.  
Marron stellte zwei Tassen Kaffee auf den Tisch und setzte sich neben ihren Mann. "Ganz offensichtlich nicht", antwortete sie und rief noch einmal nach Natsuki, die diesmal auch sofort aus ihrem Zimmer herauskam und sich beschwerte, dass sie zu spät kommen würde und das nur wegen "diesem Vollidioten".  
"Shinji wartet unten im Auto auf dich, er bringt dich heute zur Schule", beruhigte ihre Mutter sie und zeigte auf das Lunchpaket, das sie ihr zusammengestellt hatte.  
Natsuki kullerten fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. "Soll das ein Witz sein?", fragte sie langsam, doch als niemand lachte, schüttelte sie nur sprachlos den Kopf, schnappte sich ihr Lunchpaket und verließ das Haus. Irgendwie nahm sie hier keiner wirklich ernst, oder bildete sie sich das etwa bloß ein?


	2. Der Horror im Auto

**Kapitel 2:  
Der Horror im Auto**

Natsuki überlegte sich kurz, wortlos an Shinji's Auto vorbeizugehen, verwarf diese Idee aber nach einem Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr wieder. Sie zu spät dran und konnte es sich nicht erlauben, noch einmal zu spät zu kommen. Sie stieg also in Shinji's Auto und versuchte dabei, sich so unfreundlich und desinteressiert wie möglich zu geben. Shinji startete den Motor und drehte sich dann noch mal zu ihr um, ein freches Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen.  
"Da wir zwei schon nun mal alleine in einem Auto sind, möchtest du vielleicht gar nicht mehr zur Schule? Du weißt, ich bin für alles offen!", schlug er schelmisch vor, wurde jedoch sofort unterbrochen. "Halt die Klappe, du Idiot,  
und fahr endlich los!", befahl Natsuki ihm brüsk und seufzte genervt. Sie hatte seine zweideutigen Kommentare endgültig satt und fragte sich, wann er endlich aus "diesem Alter", wie sie es gerne nannte, herauskam. So kindisch und nervig  
konnte ein normaler 19-jähriger doch unmöglich sein?!  
"Wie du willst, Schätzchen", provozierte Shinji sie weiter und setzte endlich das Auto in Bewegung. „Nenn mich nicht so, das habe ich dir schon hundertmal gesagt!", knurrte sie ihn wütend an und warf ihm einen eisigen Blick zu, der allerdings an ihm abzuprallen schien, zumindest änderte es nichts an Shinji's süffisantem Lächeln.  
"Du bist sooo arrogant, weißt du das?", informierte sie ihn verärgert und entschied sich dafür, heute kein einziges Wort mehr mit Shinji zu wechseln. Sie war noch keine Stunde wach, schon war ihre Laune mehr als nur im Keller. Ihre Laune war... in den Katakomben von Rom. Und das alles hatte nur dieser Vollidiot zu verantworten!  
Shinji bog in die nächste Straße ein. In zwei Minuten würde sie an der Schule sein und darüber hinaus noch toppünktlich!  
"Ich weiß...", räumte er ernst ein, nach einigen Sekunden Bedenkzeit angesichts ihrer Vorwürfe, und schaute konzentriert auf die Straße. Natsuki sah ihn verwundert an. Diese neue Ernsthaftigkeit, diese Einsicht überraschten sie und waren ihr völlig neu. "Genau deshalb bist du ja auch so verrückt nach mir", vollendete Shinji seinen Satz, ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken. Er  
parkte auf einem Parkplatz vor der Schule und sah das Mädchen erwartungsvoll an.  
Das war wohl nichts mit Einsicht. Natsuki musterte ihn entgeistert. "Du bist wirklich... argh!" Ihr fehlten die Worte.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und fasste nach dem Türgriff, um auszusteigen, Shinji aber hielt sie am Handgelenkt fest und als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte, um ihn anzufahren, was das denn solle, lehnte er sich blitzschnell zu ihr herüber und drückte ihr einen schnellen Kuss auf die Lippen auf.  
Geschockt drückte Natsuki den jungen Mann energisch von sich weg und in ihrem Blick spiegelte sich blankes Entsetzen wider.  
Shinji beobachtete seine Freundin amüsiert, als sie aus dem Auto sprang, ihm ein wutentbranntes "Du bist wirklich total widerlich, Shinji Minazuki! Ich hasse dich!!!" an den Kopf warf und so schnell wie möglich in der Schule ihres Vertrauens verschwand.  
Der 19-jährige lehnte sich in seinen Sitz zurück und konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.  
"Warte nur...", murmelte er noch leise vor sich hin, bevor er wieder den Wagen anließ und den Weg zur Uni einschlug. Er war viel zu spät dran. Aber das war es ihm wert gewesen...


	3. Das Trauma in Gestalt

**Kapitel 3:  
Das Trauma in Gestalt **

Als Natsuki unwirsch den Stuhl wegschob, um sich darauf zu setzen und ihre Schultasche mit einem lauten Knall auf dem Tisch landete, erntete sie einen vorwurfsvollen Blick ihrer Freundin Naomi. Die zwei Mädchen waren schon seit dem Kindergarten befreundet und steckten seitdem auch immer zusammen, nichts konnte die beiden trennen.  
Naomi wurde zwar in Japan geboren, jedoch kamen ihre Eltern ursprünglich aus Frankreich und sind des Berufs wegen nach Tokio gekommen. Es sollte nur ein Aufenthalt von zwei Jahren werden, aber als Naomi's Mutter, die damals noch Hausfrau und ihrem Vater aus Liebe gefolgt war, schon nach kurzer Zeit schwanger wurde und schließlich das Kind zur Welt brachte, entschieden sich die beiden,  
die sich mittlerweile gut eingelebt hatten, dass ihre Familie nicht noch einmal entwurzelt werden sollte.  
Naomi hatte dunkelblondes Haar, das ihr bis fast bis zur Taille reichte, grüne, leuchtende Augen und immer ein freundliches Lächeln für jedermann übrig.  
Sie war die Gelassenere von beiden, während Natsuki manchmal doch etwas zu viel Temperament an den Tag legte.  
Naomi hatte eine schnelle Auffassungsgabe, ein gutes Gedächtnis und war sehr aufmerksam, was auch ihre überaus guten Noten in der Schule erklärte. Trotz alledem war sie aber keine Streberin und hütete sich auch davor, sich zur Klassensprecherin aufstellen zu lassen. Sie hatte doch lieber ihre Freiheit und Freude am Leben.  
Sie und Natsuki ergänzten sich großartig und waren sich trotz all der Unterschiede doch in vielem ähnlich.  
"Welche Laus ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?", fragte Naomi, strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und musterte ihre genervte Freundin.  
Natsuki hatte schulterlange, hellbaune Haare, dazu die passende Augenfarbe und den meisten Jungen blieb die Luft zum Atmen weg, sollten sie das Glück haben, von ihr angelächelt zu werden.  
Vom Zustand des Lachens war Natsuki aber momentan weit entfernt.  
"SHINJI!!", platzte es aus dieser heraus und man sah richtig, wie sich die Wut in ihren Augen widerspiegelte.  
"Das hätte ich mir ja gleich denken können", kommentierte Naomi trocken und machte sich schon auf die Salve gefasst, die Natsuki mit Sicherheit mal wieder auf Shinji abfeuern würde. Naomi hatte sich da aber geirrt, denn ihre Freundin sackte nur auf ihrem Stuhl zusammen, lehnte sich über den Tisch und streckte die Arme weit von sich.  
Jetzt wurde Naomi neugierig. "Was hat er denn wieder gemacht?", hakte sie interessiert nach und rückte mit dem Stuhl näher an Natsuki's. "Der Vollidiot", seufzte Natsuki, "hat... äh, ach... nichts..." Plötzlich war es ihr sehr unangenehm, auszusprechen, dass Shinji sie geküsst, beziehungsweise es versucht hatte.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um diesen peinlichen Gedanken und das grauenhafte Bild in ihrem Kopf schnell wieder zu vertreiben. "Er hat... heute morgen wieder alle Pancakes aufgegessen...", schloss sie lahm und sah ihre Freundin vorsichtig an, um sich zu vergewissern, ob sie ihr ihre Ausrede auch abkaufte.  
"Was? Und das war's?", fragte diese ungläubig. Sie hatte sich wohl mehr erhofft. "Und ich dachte, es wär was Ernstes...", fuhr Naomi weiter fort, sichtlich enttäuscht.  
Natsuki, eifrig bemüht, so schnell wie möglich aus dieser prekären Situation herauszukommen, richtete sich energisch wieder auf. "Das IST ernst, Naomi!", beteuerte sie und versuchte dabei, so überzeugend wie möglich zu klingen. "Der Typ isst uns unser ganzes Frühstück weg!"  
"Na ja..." Naomi war nicht wirklich überzeugt, aber sie hatte auch keine große Lust, sich mit ihrer Freundin anzulegen. Was Natsuki's Abneigung gegen Shinji betraf – sie war grenzenlos. Da hatte man sogar als beste Freundin mit mehr oder weniger logischen Argumenten keine Chance.  
Natsuki war zwar ein sehr liebevoller Mensch, jedoch konnte sie auch sehr aufbrausend werden, sollte jemand sie provozieren. Oder besser gesagt, jemand Bestimmtes. Naomi wusste mittlerweile, dass Natsuki's größter, natürlicher Feind in freier Wildbahn ihr Nachbar und Sohn der besten Freunde ihrer Eltern, Shinji, war.  
Seit Naomi sich erinnern konnte, lagen sie zwei sich in den Haaren. Innerlich amüsierte sie sich sehr darüber, aber manchmal nervte es sie auch... einerseits Shinji, der es einfach nicht lassen konnte, ihrer besten Freundin regelmäßig die Laune zu verderben, andererseits Natsuki selbst, die sich einfach zu schnell wegen jedem Atemzug, den Shinji in ihrer Gegenwart tat, aufregte.  
Naomi beschloss, sich geschlagen zu geben und das Thema nicht weiter zu vertiefen. Der Unterricht würde sowieso in wenigen Augenblicken anfangen, stellte sie mit einem Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr fest. Die Lehrerin war immer auf die Sekunde pünktlich. Das Mädchen rutschte wieder mit ihrem Stuhl an ihren ursprünglichen Platz, murmelte aber eher zu sich als zu Natsuki ein abwesendes  
„Und ich dachte, du magst überhaupt keine Pancakes...".  
Natsuki's Kopf schnellte nach dieser Bemerkung blitzschnell in Naomi's Richtung, da sie dachte, ertappt worden zu sein, diese jedoch war schon gar nicht mehr bei der Sache. Sie holte gerade ihre Schreibmaterialien heraus und platzierte sie ordentlich auf dem Tisch.  
Beunruhigt wandte sich Natsuki ab. Jetzt hatte sie wegen diesem Vollidioten schon ihre beste Freundin angelogen und sowieso... sie kniff die Augen zusammen, um den unglücklichen Vorfall von vorhin schneller vergessen zu können.  
Wie lange würde es dauern, bis sie dieses Trauma überwinden konnte?


	4. Der schwarze Ohrring

**Kapitel 4: Der schwarze Ohrring**

In ihrem Zimmer hatte sich Natsuki an ihren Schreibtisch gesetzt und die kleine Schatulle aufgemacht, die ihr ihre Großeltern zum 12. Geburtstag geschenkt hatten.

Sie nahm das einzige Schmuckstück heraus, das das kleine Kästchen beinhaltete:

einen kleinen, schwarzen Ohrring.

Solange sie zurückdenken konnte, hatte sie diesen Ohrring besessen, der ihr größter Schatz war.

Oftmals hatte sie ihre Mutter gefragt, was es mit diesem Ohrring auf sich habe, diese jedoch lächelte immer geheimnisvoll und erzählte ihr die unglaubliche Geschichte, dass er sie zu demjenigen führen würde, der ihr vorherbestimmt sei. Als kleines Mädchen mochte das ja alles romantisch und aufregend klingen, aber mit 15 glaubte Natsuki schon lange nicht mehr an solchen Schwachsinn. Trotz all der Geschichten, die sie mittlerweile nicht mehr zu glauben vorgab, war ihr dieser Ohrring sehr wichtig und sie wagte es nicht, ihn aus der Hand zu geben.

Natsuki drehte den Ohrring in den Fingern hin und her, betrachtete ihn von jeder Seite, so, wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie aufgebracht war.

Seltsamerweise wurde sie ruhiger und entspannte sich wieder ein wenig. Sie legte das mystische Schmuckstück wieder zurück an seinen Platz und holte ihre Schulsachen heraus. Je eher sie mit Hausaufgaben fertig war, desto früher hatte sie frei. Und sie musste unbedingt schnell fertig werden, denn sie hatte sich am Abend mit Naomi im Park verabredet.

Shinji saß im Schatten einer großen Eiche auf dem Universitätsgelände und hielt etwas Glitzerndes in den Händen, das er eingehend studierte. Der kleine Gegenstand reflektierte das Sonnenlicht, das darauf fiel, egal, wie er ihn drehte und wendete.

Er erinnerte sich noch, als wäre es gestern gewesen, an den Tag, an dem Marron mit der neugeborenen Natsuki aus dem Krankenhaus kam.

Jahrelang hatte er darauf gewartet, sie endlich wiederzusehen, sie, seine Fynn, die damals... Shinji schüttelte den Kopf. Es war nicht gut, sich daran erinnern zu können.

Er warf noch einmal einen gelangweilten Blick auf seinen schwarzen Ohrring und verstaute ihn in seiner Hosentasche. Marron und Chiaki hatten ihm ausdrücklich untersagt, Natsuki auch nur ein kleines Sterbenswörtchen davon zu verraten.

Bloß keine Erinnerungen wachrütteln. Vielleicht wäre das auch für ihn das Beste gewesen... Aber so konnte er wenigstens in ihrer Nähe sein.

Seine Augen blitzten angriffslustig auf und er lächelte.

"Auch, wenn du mich nicht leiden kannst... noch nicht..."

"Wieso sollte ich dich nicht leiden können?"

Shinji schreckte auf. Sein Kumpel Taiki stand vor ihm und blickte ihn stirnrunzelnd an. "Kommst du heute nicht zum Basketballtraining?", wechselte dieser das Thema und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein feuerrotes Haar, seinen Blick abwesend auf eine Gruppe Mädchen gerichtet, die gerade den Campus verließen.

Shinji zuckte gelangweilt mit den Schultern. "Eigentlich habe ich keine große Lust", gestand er. Taiki wandte sich von den Mädchen, die mittlerweile schon zu weit weg waren, um sie genüsslich beobachten zu können, ab und grinste Shinji an. "Wie immer, hm? Der Trainer beschwert sich schon über dich, man!" Shinji machte ein verächtliches Geräusch und lachte. "Dann soll er mich doch rausschmeißen. Es gibt genug Basketballvereine, die sich um mich reißen."

Sein Freund verzog die Mundwinkel zu einem abschätzigem Lächeln. "Ganz bescheiden heute, was?" Er streckte Shinji ungefragt die Hand aus, dieser ergriff sie und ließ sich von seinem Kumpel auf die Beine ziehen.

"Wie immer." Shinji zwinkerte einem braunhaarigen Mädchen zu, das in einer Mädchentraube stand gerade zu ihm rübergesehen hatte. Sie errötete und drehte sich sofort wieder weg, steckte mit ihren Freundinnen die Köpfe zusammen und sie fingen an, zu tuscheln.

"Verstehe." Taiki nickte. "Hat dich deine Angebetete heute wieder abblitzen lassen?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten fuhr er auch schon fort. "Vergiss sie endlich und schau dich mal nach 'ner anderen um. Es gibt ja genug hübsche Mädels im Lande."

Shinji warf seinem Freund einen missbilligenden Blick zu, den dieser aber nicht bemerkte. Er nahm seinen Rucksack und kramte seine Autoschlüssel heraus. Taiki währenddessen redete irgendwas von "um die Häuser ziehen" und "Miezen aufreißen" und bekam nichts von der Aufbruchsstimmung und der veränderten Laune seines Freundes mit.

Taiki war ein richtiger Weiberheld, wie er im Buche stand. Er war bei den Mädchen sehr beliebt und hatte etwas an sich, was sie wohl magisch anzog. Leider nutzte er das auch gnadenlos aus und nicht selten hatte er schon ein gebrochenes Herz hinterlassen.

Shinji dagegen interessierte sich nicht sehr für andere Frauen, was ihn jedoch zu einem umso größerem Objekt der Begierde machte.

"Sie wollen dich haben, weil sie dich nicht kriegen können, man!", kommentierte Taiki des öfteren Shinji's Beliebtheit. Shinji flirtete zwar gerne, jedoch hütete er sich, den Mädchen falsche Hoffnungen zu machen. Seine einzige ernsthafte Beziehung hatte er im Alter von 16, sie dauerte 11 Monate und er verließ sie, weil er das Gefühl hatte, nicht ehrlich zu ihr zu sein... immerhin war da ja immer noch Natsuki.

Shinji hatte gehofft, wenn er sich mit einer anderen beschäftigte, würde er das Nachbarsmädchen aus dem Kopf kriegen - außerdem war sie gerade mal 12 gewesen - doch wie sehr er sich auch bemühte und anstrengte, am Ende hat das Schicksal doch über ihn gesiegt.

Und dabei wusste er nicht einmal, ob sie ihn in diesem Leben überhaupt irgendwann einmal mögen würde? Geschweige denn lieben...

"Mach's gut, man sieht sich." Shinji unterbrach Taiki's Redefluss, hob zum Abschiedsgruß die Hand und begab sich schnellen Schrittes zu seinem Auto.


	5. Ein erster Hinweis

**Kapitel 5: Ein erster Hinweis**

Ein gleißender Blitz und dann war alles wieder dunkel, fast schwarz. Und still.

"Fynn... Fynn..." Irgendjemand rief verzweifelt nach ihr. Nach ihrem Namen.

Plötzlich breitete sich ein lähmender Schmerz in ihr aus. Erst in ihrer Brust, dann in ihrem ganzen Körper. Etwas tropfte auf den Boden.

Tropf.

Tropf.

Tropf.

"Fynn...!"

"Fynn...!!"

Natsuki schreckte auf.

"Natsuki!"

Sie saß kerzengerade im Bett, Schweißperlen hatten sich auf ihrer Stirn gebildet. Ihre Mutter hatte soeben das Zimmer betreten, das Licht angeknipst und sah sie besorgt an.

"Alles in Ordnung? Hattest du einen Alptraum? Du hast so laut geschrieen..." Marron setzte sich auf die Bettkante und sah ihre verwirrte, noch verschlafene Tochter liebevoll an, die halbblind ins Licht blinzelte, um sich an die Helligkeit zu gewöhnen.

"Ja, ähm... ich hab geträumt..." Sie stockte. Der Traum war eben noch präsent gewesen, er war ihr absolut real erschienen, doch jetzt, wo sie versuchte, ihn zu rekapitulieren, entglitt er ihr.

"Ich... wie..." Sie zögerte einen Moment. "Wie hast du mich eben genannt?"

Ein überraschter, verständisloser Ausdruck legte sich auf Marron's Gesicht. "Was meinst du, Schatz?"

Natsuki sah ihre Mutter fragend an, doch die schien wirklich nicht zu wissen, worum es ging. Vielleicht war das auch nur Teil ihres Traumes gewesen...

Sie fasste sich mit der Hand an den Kopf, der schmerzlich pochte. Wie war nur der Name gewesen? Und dieser Schmerz... der Schmerz war alles, woran Natsuki sich noch erinnern konnte. Doch jetzt, im wachen Zustand, war nichts mehr davon zu spüren, mal abgesehen von den sich ausbreitenden Kopfschmerzen, die allerdings nicht viel mit dem Traum gemein hatten.

Marron fuhr ihrer Tochter mit der Hand über die Haare. "Werd mir ja nicht krank, junge Dame", drohte sie im Scherze und zwinkerte Natsuki zu, die sich zu einem dünnen Lächeln zwang. Chiaki steckte den Kopf durch die Tür, die Augen halb geschlossen.

"Alles okay bei euch beiden?", fragte er und konnte ein herzhaftes Gähnen nicht unterdrücken. Als er bemerkt hatte, dass Marron nicht mehr neben ihm lag, wurde er sofort wach.

Manchmal glaubte Marron, er hatte einen sechsten Sinn für so etwas. Er behauptete allerdings immer, er habe einen "Marron-Radar", doch was er damit meinte, wollte er keiner von beiden verraten und tat immer ganz geheimnisvoll, sobald sie ihn neugierig darauf ansprachen. Auch dann nicht, wenn seine beiden Mädels anfingen, sich über ihn lustig zu machen. Er lächelte nur geheinmnisvoll und übte sich in Schweigen.

Bei seinen Anblick grinsten sich Marron und Natsuki komplizenhaft an und Marron erhob sich.

"Schlaf jetzt weiter, und hoffentlich besser", wünschte sie Natsuki, die sich wieder in ihr Kissen zurückgelehnt hatte und nickte. "Ich bringe jetzt wieder deinen Vater ins Bett", fügte Marron lachend hinzu, trat zu Chiaki, schob ihn sanft aus dem Zimmer, löschte das Licht und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich zu.

Natsuki drehte sich auf die Seite, starrte in der Dunkelheit die Wand an und dachte noch ein paar Minuten an das beunruhigende Gefühl, das sie während dem Traum gepackt hatte und bis jetzt immer noch anhielt, aber um ein vielfaches schwächer. Sie wusste selbst nicht, warum sie diesen Traum so ernst nahm, aber er erschien ihr irgendwie wichtig... und er hatte ein ihr noch unbekanntes Gefühl erweckt.

Sie grübelte noch eine Weile darüber nach, doch bald schlossen sich ihre Augen von selbst und sie sank in einen ruhigen, entspannten Schlaf.


	6. Nachwirkungen

**Kapitel 6: Nachwirkungen**

Naomi hockte bei den Nagoya's auf dem Wohnzimmerteppich, Natsuki lag neben ihr, stützte sich mit den Ellbogen ab und wedelte abwechselnd mit den Beinen in der Luft, während sie in das vor ihr liegende Buch starrte.

Naomi hatte hingegen ein Heft vor sich liegen, in das sie Zahlen reinschrieb, die Natsuki ihr diktierte. Sie seufzte und legte den Kugelschreiber beiseite.

"Das reicht für's erste", entschied sie und schaute Natsuki's Hinterkopf an, als wartete sie auf eine Antwort.

"Okay." Ihre Freundin schlug das Buch zu, setzt sich auf und rutschte näher zu Naomi, um einen Blick in das Heft zu werfen. Wortlos schauten sich die beiden Freundinnen an, in beiden Gesichtern stand Ratlosigkeit geschrieben.

"Vielleicht weiß deine Mutter ja eine Lösung?", schlug Naomi nach einigen Schweigesekunden vor, Natsuki jedoch schüttelte nur bedauernd den Kopf.

"Die hat leider selbst keine Ahnung davon", erklärte sie, rief aber trotzdem nach ihrer Mutter, die bei dem schönen Wetter - die Sonne schien heiter vom Himmel herab und es war herrlich warm - auf dem Balkon saß und ein Buch las.

Marron legte ihr Buch weg, jedoch nicht, bevor sie sich nicht die Seite, auf der sie gerade war, gemerkt hatte, und betrat den Raum, in dem die zwei Mädchen gerade versuchten, ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen. Sie warf einen Blick auf das Lehrbuch, das Natsuki hatte am Boden liegen lassen und lächelte die Mädchen entschuldigend an.

"Tut mir leid, aber falls ihr Hilfe braucht, seid ihr bei mir an der falschen Adresse. Ich bin in Mathe fast durchgefallen seinerzeit", informierte sie die Freundinnen und setzte sich auf die Couch, vor der sich die zwei niedergelassen hatten.

"Wirklich?", fragte Naomi interessiert - würde sie doch bald das gleiche Schicksal ereilen, sollte nicht bald irgendein Wunder geschehen. Marron nickte.

"Ich bin nur durchgekommen, weil Chiaki, Natsuki's Vater, mir damals tagtäglich seine Hilfe aufgezwungen hat..."

Sie lachte, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie Chiaki früher ungefragt ihre Wohnung betrat, ohne hereingebeten worden zu sein, und sie gerade bei den Aufgaben erwischt hatte, die sie nicht zu lösen vermochte. Seitdem war er fast jeden Tag gekommen, hatte ungebeten ihr Mathebuch aufgeschlagen, hatte erklärt und immer wieder erklärt und egal, wie oft sie ihn zum Teufel wünschte, er blieb und half ihr - gegen ihren Willen.

Das war natürlich noch zu der Zeit, wo sie sich niemals eingestanden hätte, dass sie tatsächlich Gefühle für ihn hatte - haben könnte.

Und außerdem traute sie seinen Absichten auch nicht... Aber das war ja sowieso eine ganz andere Geschichte gewesen.

irgendwann gewöhnte sie sich an seine Anwesenheit und sie bestand auch die Matheprüfungen - zwar nicht mit links, aber doch mit ganz akzeptablen Noten.

Marron kräuselte die Stirn. Wie es wohl mit ihr und der Mathematik ausgegangen wäre, wenn Chiaki nicht da gewesen wäre?

Sie wendete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Mädchen zu. Auch wenn sie damals Hilfe gehabt hatte - sie hatte den Stoff so schnell wie möglich aus ihrem Kopf verbannt, nachdem es sicher war, dass sie ihn nie wieder hatte brauchen können. Und - wie konnte es auch anders sein? - konnte sie sich heute an nichts mehr erinnern und demnach den beiden auch keine große Hilfe sein.

Marron schüttelte den Kopf. "Ihr müsst Chiaki fragen, der ist ein Ass auf diesem Gebiet."

"Ja, wenn er da wäre, wäre das auch kein großes Problem, aber er muss ja wieder Doppelschichten im Krankenhaus einlegen", beschwerte sich Natsuki genervt. Manchmal ging ihr ihr Vater schon ab, wenn er so lange arbeiten musste oder es einen schlimmen Unfall gab und alle kompetenten Hilfskräfte gebraucht wurden, die aufzufinden waren.

Ihr Vater war einer der Besten, also wen wunderte es schon, dass man ihn ständig irgendwo brauchte? Natsuki ging das zwar gehörig gegen den Strich, musste sie doch ihren Vater mit zig anderen Leuten - Kranken, Alten, Kindern, Erwachsenen, Säuglingen - teilen, dennoch war sie sehr stolz auf ihn. Er rettete Leben, war hoch angesehen und tat alles, um den Menschen zu helfen. Und darüber hinaus schaffte er es doch irgendwie, ein intaktes Familien- und Privatleben zu führen. Na ja, korrigierte sie sich, zumindest oftmals. Er gab sein Bestes.

Marron lächelte und stand wieder auf. Auch, wenn Natsuki nicht selten über den Beruf ihres Vaters und seine Abwesenheit schimpfte, so wusste sie doch, dass sie sehr gerne mit ihrem Vater prahlte und ihm gar nicht richtig böse sein konnte.

Im Weggehen schmunzelte sie. Der Gedanke, dass es einen Menschen auf der Welt geben könnte, der Chiaki wegen irgendetwas ernsthaft böse sein könnte, amüsierte sie sehr.

Mit ein wenig Anstrengung und Glück schafften es die zwei Mädchen, sich bis zur dritten Aufgabe durchzukämpfen, als es gerade an der Tür läutete.

"Ich mach schon auf!", informierte Natsuki ihre Mutter, sprang auf und beeilte sich zur Tür.

Ohne durch den Spion zuschauen oder nachzufragen - ein Fehler, den sie wahrscheinlich ein Leben lang bereuen würde, dachte sie sich kurz darauf - öffnete sie die Tür und lächelte den Besucher an.

Zumindest hatte sie das vorgehabt, aber als sie sah, wer der Besucher war, gefror ihr das lächeln auf der Stelle im Gesicht.

Vor der Tür stand Shinji. Der hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt.

Seit dem "Vorfall" - so nannte sie in Gedanken den flüchtigen Kuss, den er ihr aufgedrückt hatte - hatte sie ihn nicht mehr gesehen und obwohl der Gedanke sie immer noch quälte und demütigte, hatte sie versucht, ihn so gut es ging in die hintersten Ecke ihres Gedächtnisses zu vertreiben. Das war nun schon ein paar Tage her.

Aber da stand er wieder. Stand in voller Größe vor ihr, seinen Rucksack hatte er über den Rücken geworfen und hielt ihn mit einer Hand fest, grinste sie an.

Natsuki starrte ihn an, bewegte sich nicht vom Fleck.

Der Gedanke kroch wieder heraus und platzierte sich im Mittelpunkt ihres Kopfes, tanzte und hüpfte dort herum. Wie entwürdigt sie sich doch vorkam...!

"Ah, Natsuki", begrüßte Shinji sie frech grinsend. "Es ist immer wieder eine Freude, deinen wunderschönen, unglücklichen Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen, wenn du mich erblickst." Er lachte und marschierte an ihr vorbei in die Diele. Dabei vergaß er natürlich nicht, ihr schelmisch zuzuzwinkern.

Er streifte mit dem rechten Fuß seinen linken Schuh ab, wiederholte das Verfahren andersherum und steuerte auf den Wohnraum zu.

Natsuki schloss leise die Tür hinter ihm und folgte ihm mit einem skeptischen Blick.

"Hallo Shinji", hörte sie Naomi begeistert den jungen Mann begrüßen. Er grüßte freundlich zurück und fragte nach Marron oder Chiaki.

Marron steckte sogleich ihren Kopf ins Zimmer. "Ah, Shinji, guten Tag."

"Ich wollte Chiaki nur das Buch zurückgeben, das er mir letzten Monat geliehen hat", erklärte Shinji und hielt ein Buch in die Höhe, das er in der Hand hatte, was Natsuki vorher aber nicht registriert hatte.

Sie machte einen großen Bogen um Shinji, indem sie an der anderen Seite der Couch vorbeiging und sich wieder neben Naomi setzte, ohne Shinji und Marron dabei aus den Augen zu lassen.

"Er arbeitet heute länger im Krankenhaus, tut mir leid. Leg es einfach auf den Tisch, ich werde ihm bescheid sagen." Ihre Mutter war inzwischen eingetreten und betrachtete Shinji eingehend.

"Du warst schon lange nicht mehr hier, ist etwas passiert?", fragte sie freundlich, aber interessiert und fügte beiläufig hinzu, ob sie ihm nicht etwas zu essen machen sollte. Ohne eine Antwort auf die Essensfrage abzuwarten, ging sie an ihm vorbei, Richtung Küche und bedeutete ihm, ihr zu folgen.

Shinji ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Natsuki wandte sich ab und schaute auf das Blatt Papier, das vor ihr lag, vollgeschrieben mit Zahlen, die für sie keine Bedeutung hatten.

Im Gehen antwortete Shinji etwas von "das Gefühl gehabt, die Gemüter waren schon erhitzt genug". Natsuki war so, als werfe er ihr bei diesen Worten einen kurzen Seitenblick zu, jedoch war sie sich nicht sicher. Vielleicht würde sie auch langsam paranoid werden und sich bloß was einbilden? Shinji war wirklich ungesund für ihre Psyche, stellte das Mädchen fest, hakte diesen Gedankengang ab, blinzelte und starrte geradewegs in Naomi's forschendes Antlitz.

Natsuki zuckte erschrocken zurück. "Was ist?", blaffte sie ihre Freundin an, brüsker, als sie es eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte.

Doch Naomi blieb davon unbeeindruckt, musterte Natsuki abschätzig an und stellte dann treffsicher fest, dass etwas mit ihr nicht stimmen konnte.

"Ach was", winkte diese ab, "alles in Ordnung."

"Na klar", erwiderte Naomi. "Was ist los mit dir? Shinji kommt rein - du tobst nicht, du schreist nicht, du bist still und beleidigst ihn nicht einmal! Das war ja sonst immer das MINDESTE, was du getan hast!", ereiferte sich die Blonde und fuhr auch schon, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, fort. "Und letztens in der Schule warst du auch so seltsam, von wegen Pancakes! Denkst du echt, ich hätte dir das abgekauft?"

Auffordernd schaute sie ihre Freundin an, die sich in ihrer Haut ganz klar nicht mehr wohlfühlte und Naomi während ihrem Ausbruch immer wieder "Shhh" zugeraunt hatte.

Natsuki warf einen Blick auf die geschlossene Küchentür und als sie sich überzeugt hatte, dass diese nicht im Begriff war, aufzugeben, sah sie Naomi streng in ihre grün-blitzenden Augen, die nach einer Antwort verlangten.

"Schon gut, schon gut...", besänftigte Natsuki sie. "Ich erzähl es dir, aber lass dir bloß nichts anmerken, klar?? Das ist so... widerlich!", schloss sie. Gespannt nickte Naomi zweimal mit dem Kopf und lehnte sich zu ihrer Freundin rüber, um ihr Geheimnis nun auch endlich in Empfang nehmen zu können.

"Als Shinji mich letzte Woche zur Schule gefahren hat, da..." Natsuki stockte. Es war noch viel demütigender, es auszusprechen, als sie anfangs gedacht hatte. "Also er...", begann sie noch einmal von vorne, "er hat versucht, mich zu küs..." "Oh mein Gott!", rief Naomi laut aus, noch ehe Natsuki ihren Satz zu Ende hatte aussprechen können, und starrte ihre Freundin fassungslos an. Natsuki nickte und öffnete wieder den Mund, um etwas zu sagen.

"Aber - "

Sie wurde jäh unterbrochen, denn die Küchentür schwang weit auf.

"Hey Mädels, es gibt Pfannkuchen, wollt ihr mitessen?"

Beide Mädchen fuhren erschrocken zusammen, stierten den strahlenden Shinji, der in der Tür stand, entsetzt an und bewegten sich keinen Millimeter vom Fleck, als wären sie in ihren Bewegungen eingefroren. Beide knieten auf dem Boden und hatten die Köpfe zusammengesteckt, die jetzt verschreckt auf Shinji gerichtet waren.

Der junge Mann betrachtete verblüfft die geschockten Gesichter, die ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen anstarren und machte dann eine wegwerfende Bewegung mit der Hand, rollte mit den Augen.

"Dass ihr Pfannkuchen SO verabscheut, konnte ich ja nicht ahnen. Na ja, bleibt mehr für mich übrig." Mit diesen Worten ließ er die Tür wieder hinter sich zufallen und man hörte aus der Küche gedämpfte Stimme herausdringen, als er seine Unterhaltung mit Marron wieder aufgenommen hatte.

Die beiden Mädchen atmeten angesichts dieses Schocks tief durch und Natsuki lehnte sich erleichtert gegen die Couch.

Als ihr Blick dem von Naomi begegnete, grinsten sie sich an und beruhigten sich beide wieder ein bisschen, wohl in dem Wissen, dass sie nun ein unglaubliches, schreckliches Geheimnis teilten.

"Und?", fragte Naomi mit einem süffisanten Grinsen und ihre Freundin warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu. "Wie war's denn so??"

Natsuki rollte fassungslos mit den Augen und stieß einen genervten Seufzer aus.

Ganz eideutig: Irrenhaus!


	7. Undurchsichtige Ereignisse

**Kapitel 7:**

**Undurchsichtige Ereignisse**

Die Musik dröhnte in Shinji's Ohren, sein Cocktail schmeckte ihm auch nicht und Taiki beschäftigte sich schon seit geraumer Zeit mit seiner allerneuesten Eroberung. Shinji fragte sich, ob sie ahnte, dass ihre Beziehung mit seinem Kumpel nur von kurzer Dauer sein würde?

Er musterte das Mädchen. Schwarze, kurze Haare, ein kurzer Minirock, der nur das Nötigste bedeckte und ein Ausschnitt, der tief blicken ließ. Ihre Augenfarbe konnte Shinji nicht genau ermitteln, da sie eher der Typ Mensch war, der beim Küssen die Augen geschlossen hielt – und Taiki und sie, sie hatten bis jetzt nichts anderes gemacht.

Shinji senkte den Blick und rührte gelangweilt mit dem Trinkhalm in seinem Cocktail herum, während seine Gedanken zu Natsuki wanderten.

Chiaki das Buch wiederzubringen, das war nur ein Vorwand gewesen, aber dass Natsuki sich ihm gegenüber so seltsam verhalten hatte, das war ihm nicht recht. Das wollte er mit dem Kuss doch gar nicht bezwecken, vielmehr dachte er, sie würde noch mehr gegen ihn wettern, ihn verfluchen und von sich weisen, doch er hätte immer noch Kontakt zu ihr gehabt, egal auf welche Art und Weise. Aber dass sie ihn ignorierte und nicht mehr mit ihm sprach, das störte ihn. Vielleicht war er zu weit gegangen. Marron hatte ihn gebeten, den Dingen ihren natürlichen Lauf zu lassen, aber wie lange sollte er denn noch untätig bleiben, während kostbare Zeit verstrich?! Zeit, die man anders hätte besser nutzen können. Zeit, in der alles schon hätte gut sein können.

Shinji zerknickte unbewusst den Trinkhalm in seinen Fingern.

Er war fest entschlossen, sich seine große Liebe zurückzuerobern! Koste es, was es wolle.

Er blinzelte angestrengt. Der Zigarettenrauch biss in seinen Augen und Shinji fragte sich, warum er sich hatte breitschlagen lassen, mit Taiki "um die Häuser zu ziehen".

Er stand auf - Taiki würde ihn bestimmt nicht vermissen - und entschied sich mit dem kurzen Aufleuchten eines Grinsens auf seinem Gesicht dazu, Taiki auch seine Rechnung begleichen zu lassen. Der würde schon sehen, was er davon hatte.

Sie war von Licht umgeben. Hellem Licht. Nichts war um sie herum erkennbar, nur weißes Licht. Sie fühlte sich wohl, irgendwie geborgen, fühlte sich, als würde sie schweben, im weißen Nichts.

Plötzlich starrte sie ihre Füße an. Da erst bemerkte sie, dass sie sich auf festem Grund befand. Sie stand auf einem weißen, schönen Marmorboden.

Ein kleiner Gegenstand fiel zu Boden. Es gab ein metallenes Geräusch, das die Stille durchdrang und in ihren Ohren widerhallte.

Ein schwarzer Ohrring lag vor ihren Füßen. Überrascht betrachtete sie ihn, doch als sie sich hinunterbeugte und ihn berührte, um ihn aufzuheben, wurde alles um sie herum schwarz und der Boden unter ihr gab nach. Sie fiel ins tiefe, schwarze Nichts.

"Fyyyynnnnnnn!!", rief jemand, so weit entfernt wie aus der Vergangenheit...

Natsuki rieb sich grimmig die Beule an ihrem Kopf. Heute Nacht hatte sie unruhig geschlafen und als sie von ihrem Alptraum aufschreckte, hatte sie leider die Wand nicht mit in ihre Berechnungen einkalkuliert. Das würde bestimmt Tage dauern, bis die sich wieder verflüchtigt hatte, aber das war gerade Natsuki's geringstes Problem.

Während sie mit beladenen Einkaufstüten nach Hause trottete – Marron hatte sie gebeten, einzukaufen, da sie selber schwer beschäftigt mit Partyvorbereitungen war - kreisten ihre Gedanken um den heutigen Traum. Langsam wurde ihr das suspekt und sie konnte sich nun auch an den Namen erinnern, der in beiden Träumen ganz offensichtlich eine wichtige Rolle spielte: Fynn.

Wer war diese Fynn? Wieso träumte Natsuki von einer Person, die sie nicht kannte und nie zuvor gesehen hatte? Viel wichtiger aber: Natsuki hatte das Gefühl gehabt, sie wäre in Fynn's Körper gefangen gewesen. Vielleicht hatte das nichts zu bedeuten, überlegte sie. Vielleicht hatte sie den Namen "Fynn" irgendwo gehört - es gab ja massenweise Popsängerinnen und andere Berühmtheiten, die man nur so nebenbei aufschnappte.

Natsuki verlangsamte ihren Schritt. Andererseits war da die Sache mit dem Ohrring. Sie runzelte die Stirn und wich einem zeitungslesenden Mann aus, der sie sonst umgerannt hätte. Das im Traum war eindeutig "ihr" schwarzer Ohrring gewesen, oder nicht?

Verwirrt blieb Natsuki stehen und befahl sich, sich zu konzentrieren.

Sie war also in Fynn's Körper - wer auch immer das war - und der Ohrring war auch da - aber, da kam ihr die Idee, vielleicht war das ja gar nicht "ihr" Ohrring, sondern das zweite Exemplar? Und wieso fiel er vor Fynn's Füße? Und was sollte das mit dem Schmerz, mit der Dunkelheit? Natsuki brummte der Kopf vom vielen Nachdenken und ihr war etwas schwindelig. Sie fühlte sich ein bisschen fiebrig, so als würde sie bald krank werden.

Irgendwann bemerkte sie, dass sie die ganze Zeit gebannt auf die gegenüberliegende Straßenseite gestarrt hatte, während sie überlegte.

Ihr Blick war auf eine Person gerichtet gewesen, die mit dem Rücken zu ihr vor einem Schaufenster stand. Es war eindeutig ein jüngerer Mann. Gerade wollte sich Natsuki abwenden, als es ihr bewusst wurde: das war Shinji!

Sie erstarrte in der Bewegung, doch das hielt nicht lange an und leise versuchte sie, sich aus dem Staub zu machen. Schlimm genug, dass sie heute so irritiert war, aber der hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt, um ihre Verwirrung komplett zu machen.

Außerdem würde sie ich bald sowieso einen ganzen Tag lang ertragen müssen, bei seiner Geburtstagsfeier nämlich, für die Miyako und Marron schon enthusiastisch Vorbereitungen trafen – er würde 20 werden. Noch ein Jahr älter, aber immer noch so dumm, hatte Natsuki leise kommentiert, als Marron ihr diese Neuigkeit eröffnete. Gut, dass ihre Mutter das nicht gehört hatte.

Natsuki machte ein paar Schritte zurück, überlegte, welche Seitenstraßen sie nehmen sollte, um auf dem zweitschnellsten Weg nach Hause zu kommen und drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu Shinji, um auch schon in der nächstbesten Gasse zu verschwinden.

Doch kaum hatte sie ihm den Rücken gekehrt, landete eine große Pranke - zweifellos die Shinji's - auf ihrer linken Schulter und gutgelaunt schob sich der junge Mann vor sie, um sie zu begrüßen.

"Guten Morgen, Natsuki-chan!", grinste Shinji und nahm seine Hand vorsichtshalber von ihrer Schulter, als fürchtete er, sie würde gleich abgehakt oder sonst irgendwie verstümmelt werden. Zu Recht, wie Natsuki befand.

Skeptisch beäugte sie ihn, wie er sie fröhlich angrinste und grüßte ihn ebenfalls. Innerlich machte sie sich wieder auf den üblichen Kampf mit ihm gefasst, knurrte "Nenn mich gefälligst nicht so!", doch er winkte nur desinteressiert ab und ging gar nicht erst darauf ein.

Dann betrachtete er Natsuki ernst und sein Lächeln verschwand. Unter seinem forschenden Blick fühlte sie sich plötzlich sehr unwohl und irgendwas in ihrem Inneren wand sich, sie musste hier dringend weg...

"Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Shinji mitten in ihre Gedanken hinein; er klang recht besorgt, aber auch ein bisschen wütend.

"Was?", erwiderte Natsuki verwirrt - was meinte er?

"Na das." Shinji beugte sich zu ihr herunter und als er Augenhöhe mit ihr war, deutete er mit dem Finger auf ihre Beule, ohne sie zu berühren. Schließlich wollte er sich seiner körperlichen Unversehrtheit noch ein bisschen länger erfreuen.

"Das ähm, ist nur eine Beule", erklärte Natsuki ihren Füßen und bemerkte, wie sie ihre Einkaufstüten noch mehr umklammerte. Dann besann sie sich wieder. "Und außerdem geht dich das gar nichts an!", fauchte sie ihn an, um wieder zu ihrem früheren Selbst zurückzufinden. Doch Shinji ließ sich weder beeindrucken, noch ablenken.

"Das kann ich auch sehen", sagte er mit Nachdruck. "Aber woher HAST du sie?"

"Ich sagte, das geht dich gar nichts an, klar?", wiederholte sie noch einmal, diesmal wirklich wütend. Natsuki konnte einfach nicht verstehen, warum er sich ständig in ihre Angelegenheit einmischte. Sie funkelte ihn zornig an und wollte so würdevoll und schnell wie möglich an ihm vorbeispazieren, doch er hielt sie plötzlich am Handgelenk fest. Anscheinend schien es ihm dieses Mal egal zu sein, dass Natsuki schon den zweiten Dan in Kendo und auch sonst so einiges auf dem Kasten hatte.

Etwas erschrocken wirbelte sie herum und sah ihn an; sein Gesicht zeugte ebenfalls von Wut, aber auch von Sorge.

"Wer war das?", knurrte er, während er ihr Gesicht genauestens fixiert hatte.

"N... niemand! Wie kommst du überhaupt darauf?" rief sie aufgebracht und wurde um die Nase herum ein wenig rosa. Als ob sich jemand trauen würde, sie zu verprügeln?!

"Ich hab mich an der Wand gestoßen", erklärte sie gequält, als er sie immer noch auffordernd anguckte und nicht den Eindruck machte, sie loszulassen, bevor sie ihm endlich die Wahrheit gesagt hatte.

Shinji ließ sie los und sie trat misstrauisch einen Schritt zurück. Das Mädchen meinte zu beobachten, wie ein kleines, fast spöttisches Lächeln um seine Mundwinkel zuckte, das er aber gut zu unterdrücken wusste.

Natsuki rollte innerlich mit den Augen und kam sich etwas gedemütigt vor. Ihrem schlimmsten Feind zu erzählen, dass sie nicht mal einer Wand ausweichen konnte – argh!

Sie könnte sich die Haare raufen...

Shinji kratzte sich nachdenklich am Hinterkopf, schien zu überlegen, warf ihr einen undefinierbaren Blick zu, schüttelte dann den Kopf, seufzte.

"Ich helfe dir tragen", erklärte er in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch zuließ und nahm ihr ungefragt ihre Taschen ab.

Den Rest des Weges ging er schweigend vor Natsuki her, sagte kein Wort. Auch sie schwieg, während sie versuchte, mit ihm Schritt zu halten.

Was war passiert? Fieberhaft versuchte Natsuki, die Situation irgendwo einzuordnen, gab das Vorhaben aber bald auf.

War Shinji wütend auf sie? Aber aus welchem Grund? Sie hatte nichts getan! Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ärgerte sich über sich selbst, denn sei wann war es wichtig, was Shinji war oder nicht war? Sie hatte schließlich genug andere Sorgen, sagte sie sich, warf aber noch einen verstohlenen Blick auf Shinji's Rückansicht. Es sah ihm gar nicht ähnlich, so schweigsam und ernst zu sein...


End file.
